Payback for Back Pay
by ffomega
Summary: C.C. gets tired of Lelouch ignoring his affections. So, when she decides to do something about it, will her payback backfire?


Title:Payback for Back Pay

Series:Code Geass

Scenes:One

Characters:Lelouch and C.C.

Rated:MA

Summary:C.C.'s affection for Lelouch goes silently abided. But she decides to pay him back for his ignorance. When her plan to take him in his sleep backfires, will the consequences be dire, or rewarding?

Author Note: # is being used to refer to C.C.'s real name, as mentioned in the first season, episodes 11 and 15. Also, this just seems to be a bit more like a oneshot than a story, since it's not as long as some of my other work. Please enjoy it just the same!

Disclaimer:I do not own any rights to Code Geass, nor do I own the publication company, Sunrise. I am merely just a fan of the series and as such, claim no credit toward anything except the writing of this story.

"There he lay, sleeping like an innocent child..." thought C.C. to herslf. "After all, it's just a contract."

She didn't know why she felt like this, and she knew it was all his fault. Moreover, he shouldn't be any different from the others wth whom she had made a pact. But he was different. Her heart raced whenever he entered the room. She would often try to drop him subtle hints, with little to no effort. But tonight, she would end it here. She'd pay him back for aimlessly chasing his heart. But, cunning she may be--and with six-hundred years of experience--she was more than able.

Lelouch and C.C. had been sleeping in the same room for quite some time. But she claimed his bed and he at first he was subject to sleeping in the floor. soon after, he got a cot to sleep on, but when he left home to manage the Black Knights, his base had more than enough room for them both to sleep comfortably. His room even had to queen-sized beds in it. She had been awake for nearly an hour, planning how she was going to exact her payback. One hour became three, and she had no ideas.

"Well, then." she said to herself, "that settles it."

She decided that the best way would be to wing it.

She crossed the floor slowly, letting the cool night air give her night shirt chance to flow like a sheer curtain. It was the same white night shirt that Lelouch loaned to her when she first started sleeping in his room. It was the only thing she wore to bed, and she looked good in it, too. It was only recently that she'd just slip it on without bothering to even fasten it. It flowed as she moved to the other side of the room just as gracefully as her hair would when the wind carrie it in it's pleasant touch. When she stopped, she found herself at the foot of Lelouch's bed. She started to feel nervous...but at a time like this? Unimaginable!

"Lelouch, you fool!" she scolded him silently. She turned her head slightly away from to hide her blushing, but it seemed rediculous to do so, since he was sill asleep. She gently slapped her cheeks with the palms of her hands several times to regain her composure.

"C'mon, #, you've made it this far. Don't chicken out now!"

She crawled onto the bed from the foot and pulled the covers back from his sleeping body. He was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. The cool night air that his flesh was now exposed to made his nipples stand up, but he never shivered.

"He must be used to coldness..." she thought, which only made her want him more. She laid beside him and replaced the covers. For a while, she lay there just looking at his face. She reach out with one hand to touch his face, only to back away at the lasst minute. "you really are an idiot, lelouch..." she scolded again. It was now or never...

She quickly moved onto him, straddling him and draping her shoulders with the covers. He only moved slightly, moaning quietly as she mounted him. She began lightly raking her fingernails down his chest and stomach, tracing his chizeled features as she went. Still, he never moved.

"Wow," she thought, "he must have iron reflexes; I'm impressed!" Her thoughts wewre interrupted by her smile. She truly was happy at this moment she was aout to share with him--even though it was one-sided. She grabbed a side of his boxers with each hand and slowly worked her way downward. getting them off seemed like no trouble at all, and his movements while she did this thing made it that much easier.

"Don't worry, Nunally..." he spoke softly, his eyes still closed. C.C. jumped before realizing she was still on top of him. She was smart to be still, or her plans would backfire. "...I'll save you from...mmmmm--"

"Dreaming..." C.C. said with a sigh of relief. When he became still again, she continued.

she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, biting the tender skin barely. She was getting hot from all of this, and she couldn't want too much longer. She began pecking him lightly, starting with his chin and slowly working her way down, marking a different spot with each landing. Before long, she found herself staring at his member. Even in sleep, he was hard...but looking at it made her want it that much more. She took it in her hand and guided it into her mouth, swallowing it little by little until she reached the base. She held it there for a moment, feeling it throb and puls while inside her mouth. She looke up at him. "Still alseep..." she thought happily.

She began moving up and down, then faster until she could feel some of his juice seep out. She wanted him to cum in her mouth, but then she might not be able to enjoy him anymore. She pulled it out and licked her lips. Since it was still wet from her spit, she moved quickly and let it take her from the inside, sliding it into her was quick and simple. She winced a bit, realizing how incredibly big it actually was. The throbbing muscle grew with every pulse, making it difficult and a bit more uncomfortable each time it moved to be inside her, but she endured it. After all, it felt good, too. She began her movement, pushing herself up on the bed, since she was going to need to do all the work to finish this. Soon, she forgot where she ws and moved more madly on top of him, crying out a bit more loudly than previously. Then, as quickly as she began, it was over. She threw her head back, holding it in as much as she could endeavor, until he climaxed. then, she relaxed as she climaxed herself. She fell onto him, placing her hands flat against his sweaty chest. Suddenly, just as she was about to go to sleep, she could feel the room tilt--or was she getting up and didn't realize it? Then, she felt his relaxed, flacid member start to harden again, followed by arms being thrown around her. She gasped as she came to her senses. "Oh, god!" she thought panic-stricken, "Lelouch!"

"#..." he said lovingly, the was only C.C. wanted her name to be called. She slowly looked up at him, her hair cascaded around her face and rested on his thighs. But instead of saying anything else, he began to move in and out of her. She jerked, still feeling the affects of her orgasm from a moment ago. He seemed more forceful this time, as he was wide awake this go-round. She threw her head back so far that only his arms around her kept her from falling back completely. She sat forward, falling onto him as she screamed madly like an animal. tears swelled up in her eyes as he moved fast and furiously. She truly was enjoying herself. He jerked as he unloaded into her again, this time he moaned liudly and fell back onto the bed, taking her with him. They lay there like that for a long tim before she sat up to look at him.

"So..."

"And just how far were you planning on going without inluding m in your little plan, C.C.?" he said, cutting her off.

"I-I...uhhh..." she was speechless, but she answered him anyway. "It's all your fault, you oaf!" she said sternly. "If you'd just listened to me every once in a while, then I might not have--"

"I'm listening now, #." he said, smiling. He said her name because he was the only one who could ever say it the way she wanted to hear it, and it drove her crazy as well. As expected, she blushed.

Then, she dismounted him, sitting on the bed beside him. She held a lock of her hair and played with it through her fingers. She had hoped for this day, but now she couldn't say anything to him. She wasn't even sure that she should after raping Lelouch in his sleep. But she stated it as plain as the blood tht rushd to her face:

"I love you, Lelouch." 


End file.
